CRUZADA OBSCURA
by mey black
Summary: La unión de las razas obscuras estaba destinada ocurrir … será posible que vampiros hombres lobos y seres humanos puedan cooperar por un bien común?… Capitulo1.


18

"CRUZADA OBSCURA" Cap1: "los siete" 

_Querida Karin:_

_El motivo de esta carta es para decirte que encontré el maldito relicario de la apuesta … jejejejejejejejejejeje¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ GANE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡._

_Cuantos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos? 8? O tal vez… 10? En fin, el caso es que me han pasado muchas cosas, Ignacio (mi marido por si no te acuerdas) murió de cáncer al pulmón estando yo embarazada(6 meses si no me equivoco) de mi segundo hijo (Hugo) que a causa de haber tenido un embarazo tan triste resulto ser mas extraño que su hermano mayor (Esteban), que por si se te olvido, es superdotado … bueno … para mi fue muy duro reponerme, si no fuera por estas dos criaturas que Dios me dio, me hubiese tirado de un puente … ya¡¡¡¡ no me quiero poner sentimental … además lo mas probable es que este mail no te llegue … como los otros 300 que te e mandado jajajajaja, la verdad es que me encontré con tu hermana en una tienda de antigüedades de Estambul (y como todos los teléfonos que me diste ya no sirven ) le pedí tu mail (por que tampoco tenia tu teléfono…Eres una mujer inubicable)…._

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa se me olvidaba … en estos momentos voy camino al Cairo, pero en cuanto termine, voy a Santiago a cobrar lo que pactamos ¿ya? _

_Bueno te dejo que el avión se va _

_Chaíto¡¡¡_

"Tu amiga de la prehistoria" Etna 

PD: Después te sigo asiendo el resumen de mi vida , y tu me cuentas como va la tuya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El camino que hace tiempo no fuese mas que una huella de tierra, se había transformado, en un montón de asfalto, al igual que las antiguas luminarias de las plazoletas que habían cambiado por un moderno alumbrado eléctrico.

Las calles de Santiago no eran las mismas, las personas no eran las mismas, la infraestructura era completamente distinta a lo que recordaba, solo quedaban algunas casas imitaciones de los portentosos palacios coloniales que había conocido antes … todo … había cambiado… todo… excepto el olor a sangre que seguía siendo igual, que Inglaterra su tierra natal, y seguiría de la misma manera, aunque pasaran otros 95 años, como la ultima vez que Arnold había pisado suelo chileno, con el mismo aspecto de niño agringado, el cabello rubio revuelto y una sonrisa burlona dibujada en los delgados labios.

**Arnold Philipus Blacklock:**

Está bonito – penso para sus adentros- nada de mal¡¡¡, para ser parte del tercer mundo- dijo en voz alta mientas miraba como una joven jugaba, con unos niños y una cuerda… - nada de mal – repitió

Y se dispuso a caminar las cuadras que le faltaban para llegar, al lugar de reunión, que seguía siendo el mismo a pesar del paso del tiempo

La biblioteca nacional… ahora se llamaba así … para antes había sido el lugar de las más grandes masacres conocidas, por el clan … sin embargo … ahora estaba del lado contrario de la moneda.

- "Las cosas cambian, decía mi abuela… o era mi abuelo?- cavilaba para si- Ahora yo soy el perseguidor y no el perseguido … da igual, lo importante es que la balanza esta de mi lado por lo menos por el momento, y debo procurar que siga así, si no quiero que mi cabeza ruede."

**Karin:**

- Me levante en cuanto lo vi entrar, no entendía como era capaz de presentarse después de lo que había hecho …traía el maletín negro … como siempre … nunca se separaba de él, intente no pensar mas en eso … para calmarme, encendí un cigarro, y me dedique a mirar el despacho que para variar era obscuro, como todo lo que conocía desde que pase a formar parte de esta hermandad (si se le puede llamar de alguna manera) luego de entrar por una gran puerta de madera finamente tallada, a la derecha habían 2 grandes ventanales cubiertos (obviamente), por unos cortinajes de color rojo italiano, que combinaban con la gran alfombra, la murallas cubiertas por trofeos de cacerías (renos, zorros… etc.), solo había un cuadro en toda la habitación que, por la poca iluminación no podía distinguir bien, al parecer era una mujer abrazando a su hija?…

- "Todavía no me acostumbro bien a la luz"- dije en voz alta.

-"Eso se puede arreglar" – dijo el tipo que estaba al otro lado del escritorio (al que obviamente no había visto bien), de pronto la habitación se hizo mas clara .

- "mejor así?" - me pregunto arqueando la boca a modo de sonrisa.

-"si … gracias" – ahora si que estaba confundida … no es común que me saquen dos tipos de la cama … menos el día que había decidido acostarme... para relajarme por los acontecimientos sucedidos… menos al darme cuenta que venían de parte de la secta que habían dicho me protegería… y ahora esto … se me pusieron los pelos de punta … el tipo que tenia frente a mi era un sacerdote … con sotana y todo … y si no me equivocaba son enemigos acérrimos de los …

_-"Vampiros_"– concluyó él- como si estuviese leyendo todas mi cavilaciones al pie de la letra.

-"_no se asuste_"- Repuso con aire conciliatorio-" _no es tan malo como cree, si se sienta_" – dijo el mismo tiempo que hacia un gesto con la mano, y una niña de trenzas negras se acercaba para correrme una silla…

(Al parecer en la habitación había bastante gente que no había visto .)

_-"O que no a querido ver…"_- dijo el cura

Era definitivo este tipo, estaba leyendo mi mente … me senté.

-"Bueno" – comenzó el –"ahora que estamos todos … excepto Teodoro … que nunca llega a la hora podemos comenzar"–repuso

De pronto todo pareció claro a mi alrededor … aparte del maldito innombrable que se había sentado frente a mi , estaba la niña de trenzas sentada a mi lado derecho , el cura había salido detrás de su refugio del escritorio y se había sentado cerrando el circulo. En total éramos siete y una silla vacía al lado del cura … Que supuse era para el que faltaba.

-"Los antiguos predijeron este momento, uno de cada poder se reuniría, todos son relativamente nuevos, si quieren sobrevivir, deben seguir mis instrucciones, o las de ERZEBETH dijo indicando a la pequeña niña de trenzas… el que salga del plan automáticamente será eliminado… y con ello toda su prole…queda claro?.

A lo que todos afirmamos con la cabeza …

-"La mayoría se debe preguntar porque están aquí …- dijo el sacerdote al mismo tiempo que posaba rápidamente la mirada en cada uno de los presentes…-"pues bien … las antiguas escrituras … o mejor dicho … unos manuscritos encontrados en el Cairo narran los acontecimientos que sucederían según nuestro calendario, en el siglo 21 hasta la remasterización... o como mejor se entendería... el Apocalipsis para los seres humanos … lo que llamo la atención de los arqueólogos no fue lo que decía lo del fin de los tiempos, sino como sucedería… la raza humana no desaparecería…

- "no se cansa de tanta parloteo?"- dijo una mujer pelirroja sentada a mi izquierda-

" tenemos mas cosas que hacer sabe?"- dijo al mismo tiempo que cruzaba una pierna sobre otra, y se acomodaba el escote, que parecía ser demasiado grande para cubrir los grandes atributos de su portadora.

"Aria … si ese es su nombre … no puedo menos que estar de acuerdo con usted mi lady - dijo un tipo moreno de Bigote sentado dos asientos a mi izquierda.

El sacerdote se levanto del asiento, logre notar un dejo de molestia en los ojos grises, antes de que cambiasen por una admirable sonrisa … si estaba actuando lo hacia muy bien … pues parecía sincera.

-"en equipo … así debemos trabajar …"- dijo el sacerdote luego de meditar unos segundos.

-"esta bromeando?" – dijo la colorina

-"no estoy bromeando señorita… si no me equivoco" - dijo el cura, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba al escritorio y abría una carpeta azul

-" su nombre completo es ARIANA MIZMIKOV LABANIS … descendiente del clan labanis , y heredera de sangre Garu … solo que esto no lo sabia hasta cumplir los 25 años … o sea hace solo dos meses se entero , que por las noches se convertiría en lobo … y esa idea no le gusta para nada… mejor dicho le aterra … no saber que lo siguiente que se puede almorzar en su estado garu… son las vacas de la granja vecina o matar a mordiscos al perro de la familia o asustar a su hermano pequeño.

La mujer murmuro algo en un idioma que no podía entender (un garabato de seguro) y luego repuso con aire de superioridad que ella no trabajaba con "vampiros".

-"ni yo…" - repuso el cura- trabajo con Garus , vampiros, druidas, blaks, gnomos, o seres obscuros en general … aunque sean media sangre … porque lo malo … es malo siempre … y tengo claro … que lo peor que podría hacer es confiar en alguno de ustedes .. pero la situación amerita, esta unión … y recurro a ustedes porque casi todos son media sangre, o mejor dicho mestizos … y tienen una parte al menos , que siente hacer daño … una parte humana.

La colorina … no dijo nada mas … se enrollo en su asiento con cara de pocos amigos, solo a ratos levantaba la mirada, para hacer "ojitos" con el tipo de bigote, que después del comentario del cura de (ser una mujer lobo) parecía algo asustado.

(El cura continuo)

-"Bien, la raza humana no desaparecerá, solo pasara a formar parte de la fauna, como una gallina o una vaca siendo el alimento de otros … por supuesto los mestizos también serán rebajados por poseer una parte de esta especie".

-"No veo nada de malo en eso"- dijo una mujer de pelo corto con lentes obscuros, y un cigarro a medio fumar que esta sentada al otro lado de la niña de trenzas.

-"Para los vampiros también será una desventaja, señorita Mc Arthur- repuso el sacerdote- la mascarada, de la cual usted forma parte , según los archivos, esta en contra de la matanza indiscriminada de seres humanos, pues es su alimento y medio de vida si este se extingue o es patrimonio de unos pocos, el resto sin alimento sin duda desaparecerá.

(No sabia porque no había mirado en esa dirección … esa mujer de pelo corto se me hacia conocida … pero no sabia de donde… )

-"cada uno de ustedes posee las ventajas de la raza o de su clan … pero al mismo tiempo … son mortales como cualquier ser humano común: velocidad, fuerza destreza, incluso la magia, son plus, que les permitirán sobrevivir un poco mas, lo que me interesa no es su vida o su clan … ustedes sabrán que hacen si desean marcharse … y no escuchar la propuesta de la iglesia, que esta destinada a proteger a los humanos … todo esto es solo una tregua en contra de un enemigo en común… pero si logramos nuestro propósito ustedes gozaran de inmunidad en contra de los cazadores de por vida, junto con sus familiares cercanos – dijo mirando a Ariana, a lo que esta respondió con un desprecio.

-"A esto se sumara una cuantiosa suma de dinero…"

(Después de esto se quedo en silencio… y se volvió a sentar… paso un rato que fue como una eternidad, hasta que **"EL"** hablo)

**ARNOLD (philipus blaklock)**

"Bien bien , ya estoy aquí," - golpee le puerta, y no salió nadie a recibirme … se me habían olvidado las costumbres de los mortales (350 años no pasan en balde) , las costumbres de nosotros dicen que debes ir por la puerta de atrás y era precisamente lo que había hecho , y aquí estaba yo … parado como un imbécil en la puerta de atrás … siendo que los curas me habían enseñado (cuando era niño humano jeje) que uno debía entrar por la puerta de adelante.

Bueno , me cambie de puerta y volví a golpear … me abrió una niña de trenzas con acento extrajero (italiana si no me equivoco) , me llevo por un pasillo pasando por un hall , hasta una puerta tallada , con un gesto, me dijo que esperara , hasta que el "señor" me permitiese entrar… bueno el señor al parecer se olvido de mi … y como no me gusta esperar entre .

Maldije mi impaciencia, al ver a la "chiquilla" recién convertida, pero como ella decidió ignorarme y prendió un cigarro me relaje… y pense que se le había pasado la rabieta…

Creí que todo estaba bien … hasta que vi … al cura … casi se me cae la cara … el disimulo muy bien su odio contra mi … pero yo sabia que estaba sintiendo … leer en los humanos era fácil … aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de los sacerdotes blancos … me mareaban , y asqueaban con tanto amor a su alrededor… pero me dispuse a escuchar todo … no me convenía hablar mucho era mejor tantear terreno … y saber porque me habían ofrecido inmunidad tan fácilmente … la inmunidad es el cielo , solía decir mi abuelo o era mi abuela?… bueno da igual… con inmunidad puedes hacer lo que quieras … pero nada es gratis … y yo por mis años de callejeo sabia que no te regalaban el talismán de la inmunidad por nada… algo muy obscuro estaba detrás de todo esto esto … y no era que me desagradara … solo me extrañaba que me hubiesen llamado a mi en lugar de un "ASSAMITA" si deseaban matar a algún príncipe … o encargarse de algún tipo del "SABBAT" … definitivamente algo olía a podrido …

-"A esto se sumara una cuantiosa suma de dinero…"- dijo el cura blanco, y se sentó como esperando que le diéramos una respuesta inmediata

-"Bueno señor sacerdote porque no te dejas de rodeos y nos dices que quieres que hagamos en verdad… ya sabemos que contamos con inmunidad , por lo menos mientras llevemos a cabo la misión , pero en caso de que no lo hagamos , quien le dice que no me puedo mandar cambiar con mi medallón y los otros seis (ya que seria bastante fácil matarlos jeje) al otro lado del planeta? – no tenia la menor intención de mirar al resto era obvio que ninguno le gustaría mi punto de vista, así que como suponía

mi comentario callo bomba entre los presentes.

-"no lo creo"- dijo la mujer "peluda" de pelo rojo

-"esto es un insulto"- dijo el afeminado del bigote

ni la chiquilla, ni la niña de las trenzas respondieron a mi amenaza … pero tampoco lo hizo, la muchacha bonita de pelo corto.

El sacerdote blanco se levanto, pero su rostro no había cambiado, al parecer esperaba la pregunta

-"Matar es poco , eliminar seria la palabra correcta"– dijo el sacerdote sin quitar los ojos del piso – "eliminar a los antiguos , los primeros de cada raza obscura… si cortas la cabeza el cuerpo se desmorona… y para eso deben eliminar los conjuros , y magias obscuras que los mantienen vivos (si se puede llamar de esta manera), medallones talismanes , básicos y pequeños, pero que en conjunto forman parte elemental de un todo".

No pude contener la risa … es que no podía creer que existiese un tipo tan idiota, como podía pensar que podríamos destruir a los primeros?

-"No veo la razón de la risa" – dijo el cura sin cambiar la expresión

-"En el caso de que tuviésemos (por remota que fuese) una oportunidad que le impulsaría a pensar que yo, mataría al líder de mi propia raza , el grandioso CAIN?

El cura se sonrío y se limito a responder algo que solo yo entendí bien

-"ya has traicionado antes"- dijo , y volvió a sentarse

Me levante para marcharme , no estaba aquí para escuchar charlatanería barata … Ademas el cuento se estaba poniendo aburrido.

-"se me olvidaba" – repuso el cura- esta reunión es secreta … Y DIGO SECRETA EN GRADO MAXIMO… el que no esta con nosotros esta en contra.

No tenia que decir mas , sabia que las mejores torturas (sin obviar una muerte de lo peor) me esperaban si deseaba salir en esos momentos de la sala , había un halo blanco en todo la habitación , lo que no impedía que el olor a sangre se filtrara por el piso , la sangre se queda estancada , aunque pasen años , o decenas de años sigue ahí como gritándote en los oídos , el dolor y el sufrimiento ajeno , y eso lo podía oler y disfrutar , incluso , disfrutaba ese halo de temor que se estaba formando en la sala entre los presentes y para eso estaba ahí para disfrutar , así es que decidí volver al asiento , sonreír como lo hacia siempre… y no discutir mas con "mi amigo el curita".

En eso estaba cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe.

La noche había caído, en invierno se obscurece temprano, y Santiago cambia. Pasa de ser el lugar predilecto de niños y amas de casa bien protegidos, a un submundo , sobre todo el centro , que aparte de ser un antro de prostitutas y travestis es el lugar predilecto de seres obscuros.

**En una shoperia cercana:**

-WAAAAAAAAAAAMI MUJER ME VA A DEJAR ESTOY AMENAZAO HIP… SALU POR ESO… SALU¡¡¡

LAS MUJEREZ SON UNA PORZQUERIA … PERO PPUSHA QUE HACEN SUFRIR- dijo el tipo sin soltar el jarro de cerveza - POR ESO QUE YOP TE QUIERO AMIGO CANTINERO .. TU ME QUIERES TAMBIEN ZZZZIERTO…

- Ya imbécil te pasaste de nuevo , le encuentro toda la razón a tu mujer en dejarte- dijo el poncheroso cantinero sin dejar de secar los tarros de cerveza detrás del bar.

PERO… PERO…..- dijo el tipo intentando parecer menos ebrio

Ya me debes los tragos de hace tres días- dijo el cantinero mientras se quitaba el grasiento delantal , y salía de su escondite – ya es hora de cerrar – repuso el obeso hombre- levántate y salgamos de aquí , te llevare a tu casa , sino Rita me va a matar por dejar a su esposo botado en la calle …no es por menos preciarte compadre – dijo mientras tomaba al pobre fulano en la espalda a modo de bulto- pero no te mereces una mujer tan buena como esa…

-OYE CUMPA … NO TE MOLESTAS ZIERTTO PORQUE NOSOTROS SOMOS AMIGOSZ… MI EZPOSITA LINDA… LINDA LINDA TE LA CAMBIO POR OTRA CERVEZITA…HIP¡¡¡

- Cállate weo….(censura)- dijo el cantinero y se dispuso a caminar calle abajo.

Pero su amigo estaba callado, el resto del camino transcurrió así, en completo silencio , "el dueño del boliche" , como lo denominaban algunos, o "el cantinero amigo" como solía llamarle Pedro (el borracho que llevaba a cuestas) , solía cerrar cerca de las doce de la noche , pero la luna brillante … y la niebla espesa no podían menos que ser anuncio , de que algo no muy bueno se acercaba… por eso decidió poner "los pies en polvorosa" y llevarse a su amigo de paso , porque en el estado que estaba no llegaría ni a la esquina … además tenia una reunión a la que debía asistir .

**KARIN:**

La puerta se abrió de golpe , una brisa gélida inundo la habitación

Yo intentaba estar calmada pero al escuchar los gritos de una mujer la calma se me fue a las pailas … ya no se veía nada estaba todo cubierto por una neblina … sentía que me ahogaba … la respiración de algunos mostraba la tensión presente … de pronto el sonido de algo cortante en el aire y unas gotas de algo me saltaron a la cara… y ese hedor otra vez … el mismo olor que había sentido ese día … el día maldito , desee no estar ahí y que todo fuese un sueño y estar con mi hija de nuevo y abrazarla , de pronto todas la imágenes se hicieron presentes, ese olor las hacia presentes, … una por una … mi llegada a casa después del trabajo … las manchas en la escalera … la risa … esa risa macabra… y luego mi entrada a la pieza … el charco de sangre … y ella … y ese ser … y …

-"despierta , no te dejes dominar"- era el cura samarreandome , al parecer me había desmayado.

-"levántate" - dijo el

La situación no había cambiado, no podía ver, mas haya de mi nariz, solo escuchaba al cura

- "que vez?"- me pregunto

-"nada"- le dije

-" fíjate bien … y asúmelo de una vez … llevas sangre maldita en tu interior , lo que te hace mas sensible tus sentidos , como si fueras un pequeño animal recién nacido… usa tus sentidos y dime que ves a través de la neblina- dijo el sacerdote , sin soltar mi brazo

Era imposible, yo no veía , nada… solo neblina… solo

en ese momento comenze a ver algo … era como una de esas viejas cintas de cine mudo … bien borrosas pero que a pesar de todo se entienden … y vi algo, un filo… y luego la cabellera roja de Ariana … Y DESPUES UN GRITO AHOGADO.

-"este lugar ya no es seguro¡" –dijo una voz masculina , que por el ruido en la habitación no me dedique a reconocer.

Intente levantarme , pero las piernas no me respondían… Al parecer no había nada que hacer , mi sufrimiento había sido en vano estos dos meses… moriría… y no habría servido de nada.

De pronto algo ocurrió … como si una fuerza extraña me hubiera curado ojos y piernas , divise la puerta entre la neblina… y me levante justo en el momento que "algo" de gran peso caía en el lugar que yo estaba… entonces comenzó la carrera hacia la puerta , sabia que al menos el sacerdote iba detrás mío … no sabia porque … pero lo sabia … al parecer mientras mas me acercaba a la puerta esta mas se alejaba… por lo menos eso me parecía a mi … muchas veces sentí como golpes que ibas dirigidos a mi pasaban de largo , esto solo me impulsaba a correr mas rápido… y la puerta se alejaba mas…

-"no escuches ¡¡¡"- me decía la voz (ya mas lejana )del sacerdote.

-"no escuches las voces, la puerta esta frente a ti¡¡¡ ábrela ¡¡¡¡"- y no escuche mas la voz del cura .

-"NO… escuches…. Escu…" - mis oídos ¡¡¡

Me tape los oídos sin dejar de correr , aun así escuchaba la batalla, pero algo había cambiado, y me di cuenta , que no estaba corriendo solo estaba parada frente al cuadro que había visto al entrar (el de la madre abrasando a su hija)… o sea estaba en el lado contrario de la entrada¡¡¡

La puerta… esta frente a mi? … de pronto comencé a recordar … las películas de terror que solía ver … lo pasadizos secretos y toda esa mierda que uno ve cuando es infante… el cuadro , si había alguna salida debía estar en el cuadro ¡¡¡ comencé a palpar … era verdad que lo veía a pesar de la neblina ,pero era muy borroso … no había nada … ninguna palanca … ni pintura corrida …no había nada que indicase una posible salida … en mi afán por encontrar "mi hipotética salida" me había olvidado de lo que acontecía en la sala … solo me di cuenta … cuando sentí una mano fría que rozaba mi brazo … voltee por reflejo

-"Abrazo…"- dijo la niña de trenzas (no me acordaba del nombre)

-"que? No molestes¡¡¡ mira en el problema que estamos¡¡¡ no te puedo…"- y me quede pensando al ver como ella estiraba los brazos sin éxito (por su altura) para alcanzar el cuadro.

-"bruta" -(me dije) esta cría esta diciendo la manera de salir¡¡¡

Estire los brazos como si fuese abrazar el cuadro… y detrás de el marco , habían unos pequeños ganchillos que sobresalían, los moví en la misma dirección y al mismo tiempo

la pared y el piso giraron rápidamente… y de pronto estaba en un obscuro pasillo, apenas iluminado por ampolletas de bajo voltaje , y con la niña a mi lado. La niña comenzó a caminar, internándose en la obscuridad del pasillo, a veces intentaba explicarme algo, pero su español no era bueno, por lo poco que había logrado entender, era de familia italiana , y su hermano mayor estaba en alguna parte de la biblioteca- como yo lo único que quería era salir me limite a seguirla

Seguimos caminando un rato que me pareció interminable , ya no sentíamos mas ruido que nuestras propias pisadas, y de vez en cuando algún chillido de rata, nos hacia saltar , pero no nos deteníamos a ver de donde venían… la mayoría de las puertas al paso no se podían abrir o estaban tapiadas, de esas salía , ese olor inconfundible a sangre, cosa que nos indicaba que debíamos seguir derecho.

De los otros no habíamos sabido mas, lo mas probable era que los sobrevivientes, nos encontráramos en la entrada o en algún lugar estratégico que la pequeña estaría informada, al parecer la niña estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de redadas vampiricas , pues su expresión de desenfado no cambiaba, y se notaba que sabia a donde correr si estaba en peligro, a medida que avanzábamos mas, el pasillo se hacia mas lúgubre , obscuro y con los tapices mas desgastados , me recordaban mucho a los claustrofóbicos pasillos que veía en un video-juego de mi adolescencia (resident evil si no me equivoco) , solo que ahora no era un juego … y no eran zombies(que por cierto eran bastante fáciles de matar teniendo un revolver) los que aparecerían a quitarme el poco de humanidad que me quedaba.

-"Aspeta¡¡¡"- dijo la pequeña

Por sus gestos deduje que quería que me detuviera, me sentí algo pequeña al ser guiada por una criatura como esa, esta niña no debía superar los siete años , por lo menos en apariencia (si había aprendido algo en este tiempo de medio vampiro, es que no puedo juzgar a nadie por su edad) … sin embargo , ella era la única que podía encontrar la salida no sabia porque lo sabia … pero lo sabia … al parecer esto de llevar "**esta**" sangre, me estaba afectando confiaba mas en mi instintos …y a la vez mis sentidos y reflejos eran mucho mas certeros.

La pequeña se arrodillo y toco el suelo con la cabeza, como hacían los indios cuando querían saber si venían los yanquis.

Sin cambiar de expresión se levanto de pronto y tomo mi mano.

-"Correr¡¡¡"- dijo la niña sin esperar mi respuesta.

Y así lo hice, comencé a correr , pero mientras mas rápido lo hacia , mas miedo sentía , en la carrera tome a la niña en brazos pues ella no podía ir a mi velocidad, de todas maneras esto no entorpeció para nada la carrera , la infante era liviana como una pluma (o yo tenia una fuerza que no entendía) , sin embargo nos seguían cada vez mas de cerca , eran pasos de grandes zancadas, quizás tres o cuatro tipos, (sabia por experiencia que podía contra uno o dos , pero no quería volver a vivir esa pesadilla, no quería volver a matar ) aparte estaba la niña … me extraño verme a mi misma pensando en preservar la vida de alguien … por mas de dos meses solo había pensado en …muertes masacres y cosas por el estilo , y me importaba un comino que todos se fueran al infierno. Quizás mi parte mortal no había desaparecido del todo … si no volvía a matar todo estaría bien … todo O.K…. POR ESO TENIA QUE CORRER Y NO DEJAR QUE EL MISMO MIEDO ME DOMINARA¡¡¡

Sin parar de correr , llegamos a lo que debía ser el final del pasillo , y la ultima puerta (lo que debió ser una salida ) estaba completamente tapiada con tablas.

-"Bájate¡¡¡" – le dije a la niña.

Me obedeció, sin decir palabra alguna… con fuerza de no se donde , arranque, algunas tablas , sin embargo la puerta estaba cerrada y echarla abajo requeriría de tiempo .… tiempo que no teníamos … tome una de las tablas, (que tenia filo por el lado contrario) y le dije a la niña:

-"Quédate atrás de mi"- por toda respuesta movió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

-"Bien parece que por lo menos tu me entiendes¡¡¡"

Fue lo ultimo que alcance a decirle, pues un cuchillo quedo clavado en la muralla , al lado de mi cabeza…--u.

Al principio solo vi sombras …se movían tan rápido que apenas podía esquivar los golpes, lo único que me dejo mas tranquila era que mis enemigos eran vampiros (los reconocí por el olor ) si los eliminaba no había problema, pues no puedo matar lo que ya esta muerto…

-"derecha ¡¡¡" - grito la niña.

Eso había estado cerca, si no hubiese sido por la advertencia, no estaría contando el cuento…- uno menos - dije al clavar la tabla en pecho de uno de los tipos, que por cierto iban todos de terno negro (como si fueran a un funeral)… este se deshizo frente a mi como lo hacían … cuando un trozo de madera (que es un material sagrado )penetra en su cuerpo (en el corazón).

Sin embargo eran demasiados para mi sola , (7 al menos) que por lo estrecho de pasillo no podían atacar al mismo tiempo … solo por eso no estabamos muertas todavía , pues lo reducido del espacio era una ventaja para hacer la pelea mas pareja (de uno a uno) (o de 2 a uno) , de pronto una flecha silbo en el aire … y cayeron dos de los vampiros retorciéndose , como si las flechas estuvieran envenenadas o algo , rápidamente pense que habían llegado a ayudarnos , pero la esperanza de desvaneció casi inmediatamente al ver como el tipo de la ballesta se abalanzaba sobre mi (al parecer era enemigo común de ambos bandos) no pude esquivar bien una daga que iba dirigida a mi pecho, … mi brazo estaba herido… y chorreaba el liquido vital … pero mi cerebro estaba en otro lado… esos ojos… tan vacíos… tan muertos … eran de un mortal … el que me atacaba era un mortal …no un vampiro … sin embargo sus ojos eran como los de un muerto… y solo por un instante me detuve a pensar si mis ojos se verían igual

AHORA…

PELEAR, …

si quería salir de ahí con vida … y terminar lo que había empezado el día que mi vida normal y hermosa fue a dar al tacho de la basura…

tenia que pelear y hacerlo bien. En ese momento la niña de las trenzas comenzó a cantar … en otra lengua … muy fuerte …

El tipo de los ojos vacíos y pelo rojo… me empujo casi al instante , como si pelear conmigo hubiese dejado de ser importante… y en menos de 2 minutos había aniquilado a lo que quedaba de vampiros de manera impecable, había encendido un cigarro, y me había apuntado con la ballesta.

Nos quedamos varios segundos así, yo tirada en el piso , y el apuntándome a la cabeza , sin mover un músculo

TEODORO: 

Me levante de mi asiento , el libro de Alquimia supuestamente traído de Grecia … era una verdadera mierda¡¡¡ una estafa¡¡¡, lo deje sobre el escritorio y me quite los lentes… definitivamente necesitaba un cigarro … o mataría al maldito árabe que me había traído el libro como una novedad… no sabia si estrangular al árabe o a mi mismo por ser tan idiota en confiar en turcos usureros y ladrones…

-"Mejor te tranquilizas … me dije" – sino terminaría rompiendo la muralla a golpes como la ultima vez… y esta muralla no la podría pagar.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que escuche unos gritos… me levante en el acto … pues no me gusta que comiencen sin mi, abrí la puerta que daba al pasillo central y tome la ballesta, como siempre , asegure el puñal en mi pierna derecha… y avance… hacia el cuarto de reunión … había niebla… y una loba había matado por lo menos a siete tipos , que yacían destripados debajo de la furiosa bestia … que apenas reparo en mi presencia… solo se limito a rugir … y me dejo avanzar. De seguro Sacarías (el sacerdote) había logrado salir , y por mi hermanita no me preocupaba... era mas inteligente que toda la bola de imbéciles que frecuentaba este lugar (sin incluirme obviamente)

-" se fue por la salida del cuadro"- dijo una voz que no demore (para desgracia mía ) en conocer .

-"si quieres me crees" – dijo Arnold con su sonrisa burlona.

-"mmmmmm"- dije como toda respuesta y active el mecanismo detrás del cuadro para poder pasar al pasillo escondido , que daba a lo que antes fuesen las cámaras de tortura … no fue difícil seguir el rastro… y cuando los encontré, me dispuse a matarlos como de costumbres , solo me detuve con la mujer de morena de pelo crespo porque Erzebeth me dijo que "ERA AMIGA", sin embargo su olor a muerte era mas fuerte que en los otros "demonios", supuse , que no la podía matar por una idea del excéntrico de Sacarías (el sacerdote) , que no dudaba en dejar vivas a estas criaturas , si pensaba que podían ser útiles de alguna manera , y aunque yo no lo aprobara , debía admitir que en mas de alguna ocasión había salvado el pellejo de la iglesia , incluso a nivel mundial… de todas maneras jamas me fiaría de estos demonios ,aunque contasen con ojos bonitos como los de esa mujer… que que hice? Pues apuntarla … que mas iba a hacer … esta bien que sea parte del plan del sacerdote loco … pero no iba a dejarla suelta al lado de mi hermana , que por muy inteligente que sea no deja de ser una cría…

Así es que le hice una seña para que se levantara … y caminara … sin dejar de apuntar a su cabeza por supuesto.

**KARIN:**

Me limite a hacer lo que indicaba , no estaba de ánimos para seguir peleando … además había perdido mucha sangre… y ya comenzaba a ver turbio… me levante y vi como al mover una de las ampolletas del techo se habría la puerta que estaba tapiada…

**TEODORO:**

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada, solo caminaron sin chistar,… Erzebeth estaba a mi lado mientras que la mujer caminaba delante mío , para poder vigilarla mejor…

El Pasillo se hacia cada vez mas estrecho… pero era la única manera de llegar , al salón de reunión… y así lo hicimos … me extraño ver que la puerta estaba entreabierta (pues por ser un salón secreto , siempre estaba cerrada , bajo siete llaves)… entre con recelo … dejando a ambas detrás mío … lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado extraño… como para preocuparme por una sola vampira… al abrir la puerta … casi se me paralizo el corazón … todo estaba dado vuelta … los libros de Arameo antiguo estaban regados por el piso …. Y el estante de armas vacío … solo por suerte logre encontrar un juego de flechas que se haba caído detrás de una mesa y una pequeña pistola … que al parecer la habían dejado por carecer de municiones, aparte de las que tenia (7 balas)…LA MESA¡¡¡ a pesar de todo el desastre había una nota sobre la mesa … que decía con letra nerviosa

…

SALGAN DE AQUÍ 

No revise mas , me di media vuelta … solo vasto con mirar a mi hermana para que ella comprendiera lo que ocurría

- "salgamos de aquí" – dije y me dispuse a caminar , pero ya sabia que salir de la biblioteca no seria fácil … quizás yo solo podría pero no podría proteger a mi hermana… mire a la vampira (que cada vez estaba mas blanca, por la perdida de sangre) y recordé su destreza en la pelea y como había evitado un golpe al corazón…

me di media vuelta, y le entregué la pistola… pero no pude evitar aconsejarle … "que las balas las usara solo contra los de su especie" si no quería morir a mis manos… note un dejo de amargura en sus ojos cuando dije esto, pero solo fue un instante, antes de que su mirada volviera a ser de piedra… ya empezaba a creer que era muda¡¡¡

pero este no era ni el momento ni el lugar para averiguarlo….

-"vamos"– dije y camine hacia la otra puerta, que también estaba entreabierta.

sin duda los que estuvieron antes tenían prisa… Sacarías … debió suponer que las traería aquí… y dejo esa nota para nosotros-" tenemos que salir de la biblioteca … después vemos a donde ir".

-"que pasa … ya te quieres ir de la fiesta?"- era un demonio … de poco nivel … pero detrás de el estaban unos veinte mas, habían entrado por la puerta que habíamos usado nosotros, para llegar… rápidamente salimos de la habitación y la cerré por fuera.

-"esto los detendrá por un segundo"- supuse, pero no pensaba averiguarlo tome , a Erzebeth en brazos y comencé a correr…al parecer esta no iba a ser una noche rutinaria de matar demonios…como me lo había anticipado "el sacerdote loco".

**KARIN:**

Algo estaba muy mal… primero me apuntaba con un arma y ahora me pasaba una?…Quién entiende a los hombres? … ahora solo quedaba correr , yo lo seguía detrás … como podía … pues cada vez veía mas borroso… necesitaba alimento… era extraño ver como el tipo con la niña en brazos se transformaban en un grandioso festín a mis ojos… rápidamente intente anular esta imagen de mi nublada mente… pues no podía permitir que el demonio me ganara … ahora tenia que concentrar mis fuerzas en salir … después haría pagar al tipo por haberme herido (pues no se me había olvidado)

… correr … los dos iban delante mío … el parecer el tipo de pelo rojo conocía el lugar … como la palma de su mano … pero esto no servia de mucho , pues no lográbamos perder a nuestros perseguidores… la lluvia de flechas había comenzado … por mas que intente esconderme … me llego una… supuse que el daño que causaba en mi carne era motivo de mi parte demoniaca … pues la herida ardía y quemaba , como si estuviese en llamas.

-"Vamos solo un poco mas"- me dijo el tipo como dándome ánimo

-"En esa puerta"– dijo indicando la ultima puerta del pasillo .

entramos, y "el colorin" comenzó a crear una especie de barricada en la entrada.

-"no los vas a detener con eso"- dije, logre notar cierto dejo de asombro en su mirada, pero creo que solo fue mi impresión, luego de un rato acareando cosas, se limito a mirar la habitación, en la que solo había una ventana , (y estabamos en segundo piso).

-"que mierda estas haciendo"- me dijo con enfado.

-"lo que deberías haber hecho de un principio, porque en vez de reclamar no me ayudas" - dije enseñándole la cuerda que tenia en las manos, era larga pero no lo bastante como para que la niña pudiera bajar por ella , por eso , había tomado la tela de las cortinas y las había adherido a la cuerda.

-"y tu crees que con eso vamos a detener a una horda de vampiros?"- dijo burlón.

-"nosotros dos podríamos dije, sin dejar de buscar algo , para pelear (para no malgastar las balas)… pero ella no"- dije indicando a la niña.

Se quedo callado y no discutió mas, solo se acerco a la barricada y llamo a la niña de trenzas a su lado, le dijo algo al oído que no pude escuchar y le paso un pequeño paquete que guardo dentro de sus ropas.

Luego se acerco a la ventana, y me pidió que le pasara el extremo de la cuerda, la que amarro a la flecha, y después tiro hacia el edifico de al frente.

De pronto se apagaron las luces y solo la luz de un disparo ilumino la habitación.

-"Nosferatus¡¡¡"- grito el colorin , y sentí como en la obscuridad el peso de su cuerpo tocaba tierra.

-"Hermano¡¡¡"- grito la niña.

-"estoy bien dijo el" – al mismo tiempo que sentía como una de sus flechas volaba alcanzando a nuestro escurridizo atacante, y este caía al piso convirtiéndose en cenizas.

-"estas bien ?"- se acerco la niña (al tener la ventana abierta entraba algo de luz).

-"Ese era el primero"- Dijo el colorin antipático – "si una criatura de "**esas"** esta metida en este embrollo es que el problema es mas grave de lo que pensábamos… vendrán mas… y la puerta no aguantara mucho tiempo."

A decir verdad la barricada nos había dado algo de tiempo , pero este se agotaba, en cualquier instante la derribarían , cada vez que golpeaban la puerta, el suelo y las murallas retumbaban.

-"Bien" -dijo a la niña al mismo tiempo que le pasaba su cinturón para que lo usara de pasador y pudiese llegar al otro edificio- afírmate bien y no mires al piso.

LA BARRICADA ¡¡¡¡

Estaba abierta y en menos de un segundo estabamos rodeados de enemigos, en mi búsqueda había encontrado un sartén y una escoba , los que sirvieron de mucho al momento de pelear… pero mis fuerzas disminuían … y seguían llegando vampiros… el colorin seguía peleando … pero se notaba que el disparo en la espalda lo había dejado mal herido.

De pronto sentí como un sacudón de aire golpeaba el lugar… mis oídos comenzaron a fallar , pues una canción muy suave entraba en ellos y hacia que me diera sueño … mu … cho… mucho sueño …

El techo …. Blanco … yo no lo conocía… o por lo menos eso creía

… mi pieza… estoy en mi pieza … aunque todo parece borroso… parece este techo no es de mi pieza.

, primero estabamos en la biblioteca con una centena de de vampiros detrás… SI… muchos vampiros feos y malos … sin humanidad… sin nada de humanidad… y yo todavía tenia… no … no era uno de ellos… pero el techo de mi pieza es tan blanco… y este techo es amarillo… y mi frente esta helada… y tengo tanta hambre… tengo los labios secos… continuara… jejej

assamita: raza vampirica especializada en matar, (asesinos a sueldo) matan por el mejor postor

sabbat: mafia (si se le puede llamar de alguna manera) grupo de vampiros que están en desacuerdo con la existencia de humanos, y quieren su aniquilación

nosferatus: vampiros, también conocidos en el mundo de las sombras como ratas de alcantarilla, de apariencia repulsiva, sin embargo son los mejores espías pues tienen la capacidad de ocultarse cambiando su forma… son algo así como , los informantes o ninjas , de las grandes mafias obscuras.

18


End file.
